Kraken
Chapter 1: The job Michael spoke against the wind, to a girl named Tanya. Michael was a 20 year old mechanic on the helicarrier for a squadron of F-22 Raptors. “Tanya, when do you get off from work tonight?” “About 5:30.” She yelled back through the wind. Michael felt like he had done this before, but shrugged it off. Michael wandered to the navigation room due to a broken computer chip caused by a badly constructed computer where the fan could easily swipe against the chip, and of course it did, for the 30th time that week. Chapter 2: The dot Michael had just finished fixing the navigation system when he heard the alarm sound he usually heard doing drills, but quieter, and it was coming from the navigation unit. Michael (even though it was none of his business) looked at the screen. He saw a small dot on the screen, attached to eight lines, and it was heading for the ship. Michael forgot about it like he did when there was a glitch. At the in-ship sports bar, he was eating some mild wings when he heard a loud BANG! Chapter 3: The menace “It sounds like it hit the hull!” Michael said, “Any ideas what the heck that was that hit us?” No response from anyone. “Aright,” Michael said finally, “I’ll check it out.” Michael ventured to the hull area on the lowest deck. The hull had always kind of frightened him due to it looking like an abandoned warehouse left to rot. Crates and chains were spread loosely around the room, and the disturbance didn’t make going down there any more enjoyable. He opened the door with its usual ominous CREAK! He also remembered that the emergency lockdown was down here, so if it was anything big, he could lock it in. DRIP! DRIP! DRIP! The constant dripping didn’t help the ominousity of it all. He noticed a crack in the wall, the source of the drip. He thought he maybe never noticed before because the hull was underwater and water pressure... He stopped himself, he had never feared so much in his life, not even when his little sister hid in his closet and jumped out at him during his surprise birthday party when he turned six. Chapter 4: The Breach BLAM! Water started gushing out of the hull wall. The water eventually reached into the emergency control room. A huge tentacle had reached through the hull, like a giant squid’s tentacle. “All doors on lockdown.” The automated voice over the intercom said. Michael rushed up to the door to the hull. Locked. He rushed into the control room and found the emergency axe, broke the glass with a swift side kick, and took it. He raced to the door and finally managed to bash it open before the water got up to his neck. When he got up to the main deck, no one was there. It was like no one had ever set foot on the deck except someone that ransacked the place. “AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” a random voice screamed as a gigantic tentacle rose out of the ocean toward the on-deck control room. Tanya! Michael raced toward the room, but it was too late. Tanya was grabbed by the tentacle and pulled to her watery demise. Then, in a matter of moments, the attacker rose out of the sea. It had gigantic head, body, and limb size, it was colored like coal, and it had no eyes. Its teeth were like stalagmites, it had a rounded head, and eight deadly tentacles were attached to it. It was staring right at Michael. It was more horrifying than Michael’s wildest nightmares, and he knew he couldn’t survive it. He went into the lower deck and hid himself. He suddenly fell forward, sliding through broken glass, cement, and water. He stopped sliding when he hit his head on the door. Before he blacked out he knew two things: One, it had boarded, and two, it was looking for him. Chapter 5: The End “Mr. Michael Harrington, if what you say is true in your mind, you are a complete psycho.” Michael couldn’t believe it! They even confirmed the rescue squad’s existence; they couldn’t explain the anomaly of the missing ship, and they couldn’t explain what happened at all. The only thing they could believe was the rescue squad’s report: REPORT: 5:57 PM A mysterious unexplainable anomaly has occurred. The SS. Targettami has mysteriously disappeared, leaving one remnant: a person floating on some rubble in the area where the ship was last spotted. Our best guess is that either this man did, or two, it was a missile. Michael was in his little rubber room, fearing that it was still looking for him. It was. It was right outside the waterfront asylum. The tentacle broke through Michael’s wall. It took him by the neck. Michael was face-to-face with The Kraken. Michael was slowly constricted by the tentacle, breaths slowly being choked out of him. Alarms blared in the background. Then in a voice that sounded like it was being spoken from underwater. It said this: I am vengeance, I am punishment, I am your doom. I am your eternity.” After hearing that, Michael blacked out. Michael spoke against the wind to a girl named Tanya. “Tanya, when do you get off from work tonight?” “About 5:30.” She yelled back through the wind. Michael felt like he had done this before, but shrugged it off. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck